Thief and Cat
by Dumb Katt
Summary: It will be kinda like Spice and Wolf, yet it will be completly different. Kali is a cat goddess instead of being a wolf goddess. She still meets a travaler, like Holo met Larwence. But its not the same story with different names and faces, I promess you. :D I hope you injoy it! The story is better then the summary ;D
1. Cat and Silly Traveler

A horse is happily neighing as it grazes some grass. His owner is chomping on an apple while he leans on the side of his wagon. He has light brown hair and eyes. He is about 5'8 and has a strong build. He is wearing baggy jeans and a thin red shirt. The sun is setting and the thin forest they are in is starting to get dark.  
He yawns and says, "Well Rusty, I think we will camp here tonight. Sound good to you?"  
The horse looked up and neighed.  
"I'll take that as a yes." the man said. He threw the core of the apple as he turned to open up the back of the wagon. He took out a sleeping bag and laid it on the ground under an oak.  
"Well good night Rusty." he yawned once more and fell asleep.

It's the middle of the night and the man is still fast asleep. But there is someone else snoring...  
"Huh..." the man groaned as he sleepily stretched his arms and legs. "It's not even morning yet."  
He sat up and looked around and tried to see if something could have possibly woken him up. Something caught his eye. A girl was laying in a fork in the tree he was under.  
"Woe..." he said, a little surprised.  
She was asleep and was tossing and turning, mumbling in her sleep. She wore a T-shirt and some shorts that went halfway to her knee. She was shivering as well.  
"She must be freezing." he said slowly getting up. He grabbed his sleeping bag and started to climb the oak that the girl was in. Once he got near her he saw how beautiful she was. She had long russet colored hair and sharp facial features.  
"She's beautiful..." he whispered.  
"Who is she, exactly?" she whispered back not opening her eyes.  
"Whoa!" he yelled as he started to fall from the tree.  
She grabbed his wrist before he could fall, slightly opening her eyes. As he regained his stature she said, "Are you not going to answer me?"  
"Uh, um." the man mumbled, slightly blushing.  
"Ah, well at least let me ask you your name. I would like to know that at least." she said brightly as she sat up in the fork of the tree, letting go of his wrist. Her eyes were wide open now, glowing a deep green.  
"Um yeah, sure. My name is John. John Gravel. May I ask you what yours is?" John said, in complete awe of her beauty.

"I guess. My name is Kali." she with a smile.

He noticed that she had fangs. "So, could we possibly take this conversation to the ground?" He asked her gesturing to his wagon. "I have a bit of wine left from the last town I was in."

"Hmmm... " she said with a great smile "I guess I could have a little bit."


	2. Cat and Finest Wine

It is still quite dark, even with the fire glowing brightly in front of the pair. John has gathered two wine glasses and a bottle of the cheapest wine. He sat down, across from Kali and the fire, and started to pour the glasses. He saw Kali eye the cup he was pouring with greed, and decided to give her the first glass.

"What were you doing in that tree?" he asked with pure curiosity. He handed her the glass and started to pour his own.

"Well," she said, swishing her wine about in the glass, "I was obviously sleeping. Didn't you see that yourself?" She stared at the wine for another second, judging its worth, and took a large gulp.

"Yes, I suppose." said John. He was finished with pouring his glass, and put the bottle on the ground, off to the side. "But is it really natural for you to sleep in the trees? I mean, how would you be able to keep balance in your sleep. It is dangerous; would it not be easier to sleep on the ground?" He took a sip of his wine, clearing his dry throat.

"Yes it is quite easy to lose your balance, but I have had much practice. And an unarmed women traveling alone is already a big enough target during the day. I do not need the attention of thugs and bandits." Kali informed him, taking yet another gulp of her wine.

Understanding most of what she told him John asked one more question. "How did you learn how to sleep in trees? I would love to know, for I am a traveler as well."

"I already know that you are a traveler, we are in the middle of nowhere." she teased him with a smirk. "I have always slept in trees, my Mother taught me how when I was quite young." She gulped the rest of her wine down and glanced at the bottle and back to John, "May I have another glass?"

John grabbed her glass and filled her glass a second time and set the bottle off to the side once again. He pondered all that she said, and questions popped up one by one_. Why was she traveling by herself? Who was her mother? Why did her mother teach her to sleep in trees? Where was this strange girl going? _As he sat thinking, he self concisely gave Kali evermore wine.

He was thrown out of his thoughts by a loud _thump! _ Kali had been doing something on her feet and seemed to have fallen in a drunken stupor.

He swore at himself for giving her too much to drink before asking, "Are you OK?"

Her reply was a soft snore and a twitch.


	3. Cat and Amnesia

The sun was shining brightly when Kali awoke. She glanced around and caught sight of her surroundings. She was in an unknown wagon, with a man of unknown origins driving it. They were on the road with a city or town in the horizon. There were few trees on the side of the road. Panic was starting to rising in Kali's heart, she had no clue what was going on.

From Kali's Point of View

_Were am I? How did I get here! Didn't I just go to bed last night? Did I get captured by someone!? Does he know what I am!_

I quietly lifted the makeshift blanket of animal skins off me, making almost no sound, my face showing no emotion. I climbed ever nearer to the man driving the cart, just about to pounce on him, break his neck, and steal his wagon to make a quick getaway, when he hit a hole in the road.

_CRASH~!_

The man turned and looked at me, complete surprise in his eyes. I looked into his surprised eyes and my face turned pale. He stopped the cart hurriedly, cooing a 'whoa' to the horse.

_There goes that plan. _

"How-, wha-," The man stuttered the origins of many questions, staring at animal ears protruding from the top of my head. They were color of russet and tipped with black.

I smiled a sheepish smile, and jumped out of his wagon with ease. "I just found these in your wagon, do you like them?"

_I don't even know if I was traveling with him, or I just snuck into his warm wagon for the night. Damn amnesia!_

"Those _cat ears _were definitely not in my inventory, and I don't remember you having them." The man stated. I attempted to hide my tail behind myself before he noticed that too.

_Maybe I was travailing with him…_

"Hmm… well, not to change the subject, but may I ask your name? I do not seem to recall meeting you before." I stated, a cool breeze making want to twitch my ears. I forced them to stay perfectly still, just like the fake ears he thinks I have on would.

"Yes, that is quite likely." He sighed, closing his eyes and pulling his hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked, twitching my ear while his eyes were closed.

"We met last night, and you had a bit too much wine. You pasted out on the ground." He replayed the scene to me with an 'I'm sorry' look on his face.

"I see. So you let me sleep in your wagon while you continued on your journey, I presume?" I smirked as his face showed freely that he was surprised. That means that I was correct, I smiled my pleasure in the fact.

"Yeah." He said that without the surprise his face suggested a second ago.

The wind blew again, ruffling his and my hair. You have no idea how badly my ears itched from this! The horse neighed, wanting to get on with the shortening journey to the city in front of them. The man gestured to the unoccupied seat next him, wanting me to join him. My eyes narrowed.

_I could probably get to town faster if I ran, but I need to know what this man knows about me before I leave him to his own devices. _

"So what was your name again?" I asked him as I slide next to him on the bench, my head tilted to the side slightly. My tail was hidden once again, along with my ears.

"John Gravel." He said with a small smile as I took my seat next to him. He snapped the reigns and yelled 'yah' to get the horse to move. The horse responded with a quick start after a snort.


End file.
